Dimension vampiro
by The Choosen
Summary: ¿Y si hubiera una dimension alternativa a la nuestra y fuera para vampiros? Bella y sus amigos hicieron un hechizo y no les fue muy bien. Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween: ¡Temed vampiros! del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados para este one-shot pero la trama y los personajes desconocidos si son de mi total invención.

Dimensión vampiro.

Bella pov:

Hoy era la noche de Halloween, todos estaban emocionados en la escuela, pues había una fiesta de disfraces.

A la hora del almuerzo todos hablaban de ello nada más.

Les cuento un secreto? A mí también me agrada Halloween. Pero no por la fiesta, sino porque se podía asustar sin problemas a todos.

Que haremos esta tarde?- pregunto Ion.

Ya sé! Que tal mirar una peli de horror?- nos preguntó Alex arreglándose las mechas de colores de su cabello.

Nah, mejor asustamos a la señora Devon- dijo emocionado Caleb.

No piensen más porque yo tengo la solución a sus problemas- dijo Male tirando un libro negro con todo a la mesa que la hizo tambalear.

Que es eso?- pregunte.

Un libro no ves?- dijo con sarcasmo Male- bueno, en realidad es un libro de magia oscura- dijo haciendo señas con las manos- que tal si hacemos unos conjuros? Mwajajaja- se rio maléficamente.

Hecho!- grito Caleb estrellando su mano con todo en la mesa y la otra pasándola por su pelo negro.

Ok, entonces esta tarde en mi casa?- pregunte a todos. Los 4 asintieron.

* * *

A las 3:00 hs. llegaron Caleb, Male, Ion y Alex.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del living y Male se puso a ver que "conjuro" podíamos hacer.

Miren este chicos- dijo de repente dejando el libro en mitad de la mesita.

Los demás nos acercamos y pudimos ver el título "Dimensión Vampiro".

En serio? Vampiros?- ironizo Ion mientras yo la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Qué? Siempre quise ver un vampiro- contesto.

Ok- accedimos todos a la vez.

Muy bien, agárrense de las manos- ordeno y lo hicimos. Se levantó, busco tres velas rojas aromáticas de mi madre y las puso en medio de la mesa, luego agarro mi mano derecha y la mano izquierda de Caleb porque estábamos a su lado- cierren los ojos- obedecimos- ahí va.

"Blessed be, the name of ta'hoffren

Let this space be now a gateway

To the world of arash ma'har

Where vampires are spawned

We come in supplication

We bend as the reed

The child to the mother

The river to the sea

Eryishon, hear my prayer

Bendito sea el nombre de ta'hoffren

Deje que este espacio sea ahora una puerta de enlace

Para el mundo de la ma'har arash

Dónde se generan los vampiros

Venimos en actitud de súplica

Doblamos como la caña

El niño con la madre

El río al mar

Eryishon, escucha mi oración"

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en el living de mi casa, sino que parecía ser una biblioteca.

Funciono?- pregunto escéptica Alex.

Al parecer si- dijo una asombrada Male.

Yo me levante del suelo y fui hacia uno de los estantes.

Pase mi mano por los libros hasta pararme en uno.

"Humanoides"? en serio?- pregunte con burla.

Ábrelo- dijo Caleb atrás mío.

Ya va- dije y me fui a sentar en el escritorio que había, me aclare la garganta y empecé a leer- "Humanoides o mejor conocidos como humanos son unas extrañas criaturas de una dimensión alternativa a la nuestra. Sus ojos son de diferentes colores, tienen rayos laser y tienen 3 ojos- en ese punto me calle porque empezamos a reírnos- tengan cuidados pues también pueden prenderte fuego y su fuerza puede levantar a 20 de nosotros y pueden decapitarnos fácilmente. Si alguna vez se cruzan con ellos lo mejor que pueden hacer es huir y avisar a las autoridades"- seguí leyendo hasta que una puerta se abrió, los 5 miramos como una diminuta figura entro. Tenía el pelo negro corto apuntando hacia todos lados.

Apenas nos vio empezó a gritar.

Carlisle! Carlisle!- grito asustada mientras nosotros la mirábamos asombrados- por favor no me hagan daño- suplico.

Qué?- pregunto extrañado Ion.

De repente teníamos a 6 pares de ojos dorados mirándonos.

Un chico de cabello rubio fue y abrazo a la pequeña que miraba al piso asustada.

Tranquilos! No queremos guerra- dijo un hombre de también cabello rubio.

Caleb tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Así que ustedes son vampiros?- pregunto Alex.

Si, pe-pero somos pacíficos- dijo una señora de cabellos color caramelo.

Buuuu!- grito de repente Caleb y los 7 retrocedieron más asustados.

Nosotros solo nos largamos a reír.

Era verdad lo que decía este libro. Ellos nos temían.

Ha-ha -se burló una rubia con cara de mal humor- porque les debemos de temer si solo son unos ordinarios humanos?- pregunto la rubia.

Rose amor, no los enojes o te dispararan con sus rayos laser- dijo asustado un mastodonte con pelo negro.

No puedo leerles la mente- murmuro el cobrizo.

Leernos la mente?- pregunto temerosa Male. De seguro no quiere que alguien ande por su mente.

Grrr- gruño la rubia.

Nos gruño?- pregunte asombrada- que son? Animales?- me burle.

Mis amigos se rieron.

De repente la rubia se abalanzo hacia mí a una velocidad sorprendente y me agarro del cuello.

Rose no!- gritaron ellos.

Bella! – gritaron mis amigos.

Estaba por morderme cuando Male grito.

Hechizo finalizado! Devolvednos a nuestra dimensión!- grito y una luz blanca exploto. Yo cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estábamos los 5 en la misma posición de antes.

Malena cerró el libro y lo guardo rápidamente en su bolso y apago las velas.

Mientras los demás estábamos respirando entrecortadamente y asustados.

Eso fue real?- pregunto una Alex que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

Se escuchó la puerta de mi casa abrirse y por ahí se asomó mi madre.

Se divirtieron?- pregunto.

Nosotros lo único que hicimos fue mirarnos los unos a los otros y asentir.

Prometimos no volver a hacer eso.

Aunque fue divertido saber que los vampiros nos temen. Claro, hasta que esa Rose me ataco.

Si queríamos un Halloween diferente, literalmente lo tuvimos…

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Sé que estoy con mi otro fic "vivir sin ti" pero me tome un tiempito para crear ente one-shot para el concurso de Halloween ¡Temed vampiros! Espero les guste.

Besos.

Lula.


End file.
